


Like Real People Do

by DumbGayIdiotBoy



Series: Magnus Archives bullshit [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Morning After, Self-Indulgent, pre-spiral, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbGayIdiotBoy/pseuds/DumbGayIdiotBoy
Summary: Literally just Michael and Gerry waking up together. Soft fluff, because they both deserve it.Title is from "Like Real People Do" By Hozier.  I think it fits them, it's on my Distortion playlist lmao.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Series: Magnus Archives bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035408
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent, I am MADLY in love with Michael Shelly and I've been sad so I'm writing fluff.

Gerry woke up with Michael's back flush against his chest, his right arm almost completely asleep from Michael laying on it. He couldn't say it bothered him, though. Maybe if it was anyone else. The room was cold, but he and Michael were warm. He hadn't woken up next to someone for as long as he could remember, and it was incredible, especially when that person was someone as beautiful as Michael. Gerry thought beautiful was an understatement, though. He was angelic, almost perfect, even while he was asleep. His honey blonde hair fell in soft curls, framing his pale round face, his lips slightly parted. 

Gerry managed to pull his arm out from under Michael without waking him, propping himself up on his elbow to better look at the sleeping figure. He gently reached down, brushing a few errant curls from Michael's face, letting his hand linger on Michaels's soft skin. Michaels pale blue eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked confused for a split second before his face broke into a wide smile, laughing quietly. His laugh was perfect. 

"Gerry, good morning," Michael said softly, reaching up and tucking Gerry's long black hair behind his ear before leaning up to kiss him. His mouth was soft, a stark contrast to how chapped Gerry's lips were.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Gerry asked as Michael pulled back, laying his head back on the pillow, his hair forming a pale halo around his head.

“Ah, don’t worry darling. It was a nice way to wake up,” Michael smiled. Gerry flushed and leaned down to kiss Michael again to hide it before laying all the way back down, pulling Michael over until he was basically on top of Gerry. “You know we have to go to work at some point,” Michael laughed, not making a move to get up.

“We can be a little late,” Gerry said decisively. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could write the nsfw part of this if people want me to, honestly I wrote this in my phone's notes app at 4 am because I was sad and then edited a bit. Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated.  
> Also I am sorry it is so short! I have had writers block consistently for WEEKS lmao


End file.
